HaRd LoVe In ThE AiR
by HimekoHiNoMiko
Summary: Se trata de dos jovenes que se conocen por casualidad en un mercado y tras este encuentro Yuichi, uno de ellos se enamora del joven al que considera un amor prohibido.Yuichi no sabe que le ocurre, lo que si sabe es que luchara por lo que siente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones.**_

El agua tibia de la ducha resbalaba por la piel de Yuichi mientras se quitaba todo el jabón del cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable a esas horas de la tarde, después de un duro día en el colegio, era lo más idóneo para relajarse.

Yuichi era un joven de dieciocho años, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino extraño pero muy hermoso, sobre todo porque armonizaban a la perfección con sus cabellos rubios. Yuichi era una persona muy alegre, optimista, enamoradiza, se preocupaba por los demás…en definitiva, era un muchacho adorable y atractivo además, pero demasiado tímido a veces.

Al margen de todo esto el único defecto de Yuichi eran sus excesivas preocupaciones, sin excluir las amorosas, cierto era que había estado saliendo con chicas pero…había algo que nunca había logrado entender, en sus relaciones no había sentido un amor sincero, puro, sino que se había sentido medio lleno, como si esas chicas no quisieran amarle del todo y eso era algo que le apenaba porque él si que había entregado mucho amor a todas esas jóvenes, ni que decir tiene que a Yuichi no le faltaban atenciones femeninas.

Suspiró mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha y cogía una toalla para secarse, mientras se vestía escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Yu, cariño – dijo su madre - ¿has acabado ya?, necesito que vayas al supermercado a comprarme unas cosas que me hacen falta para la cena.

-Mamá, estoy muy cansado, hace nada que he vuelto de las prácticas de baloncesto ¿tengo qué ir yo precisamente? Podría ir Naoko ya que siempre voy yo – respondió Yuichi con fastidio.

-Tu hermana está estudiando para su examen de mañana así que lo siento pero tendrás que ir tú – contestó tajantemente su madre.

-Está bien, ya salgo – suspiró.

Yuichi odiaba tener que interrumpir su tarde descansando por una tarde de compras, Naoko era muy estudiosa, responsable y aplicada, estudiaba todos los días, prácticamente tenía que saberse ya el libro de memoria pero aún así continuaba repasando lo que ya se sabía. Su hermana era una niña de dieciséis años, tenía dos cualidades que fascinaban a Yuichi: una era su completísima personalidad y la segunda era su increíble belleza.

Sus cabellos eran larguísimos, se extendían hasta su fina y perfecta cintura, caían sobre su espalda como brillantes hebras de seda castañas. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su tez era pálida. Yuichi siempre la comparaba con las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, pero el inconveniente de todo esto era que su hermana era demasiado bonita ante los ojos de los miles de hombres del mundo. Siempre que salía a pasear con ella se encargaba de protegerla ya que todo el que la miraba se paraba en seco en la calle para observarla mejor, no sería la primera vez que intentaban propasarse con ella y eso era algo que a Yuichi le hacía sacar su mal carácter hasta el punto de llegar a pegarse por ella.

Ambos hermanos se peleaban a menudo pero no podían negar que se adoraban. Pero eso no quitaba el malestar de Yuichi ante el hecho de que su madre prefiriera que él fuera a hacer la compra.

Eran las siete de la tarde y una vez en el supermercado Yuichi recorría los largos pasillos de alimentos con un carrito metálico casi lleno, pesaba mucho, pero Yuichi era fuerte para llevar eso e incluso más.

Su mal humor crecía por momentos, pero cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, toda la rabia acumulada estalló.

-Ya tenías que estar de vuelta – riñó su madre a través del teléfono – hace media hora que tenía que estar preparando la cena y tú estás por ahí entreteniéndote ¿me quieres explicar qué haces?

-Ya voy, te recuerdo que son varias cosas y es un carro muy grande… no se hacer milagros – su voz sonaba irritada.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, date prisa, ya hablaremos cuando llegues a casa!- acto seguido se escuchó un _clic_ que indicaba con claridad que su madre había colgado.

Yuichi estaba tremendamente furioso, miró la lista de la compra, ya había terminado, cogió su carro y con todas sus fuerzas con el fin de expulsar la rabia de su interior, empujó sin mirar hacia delante el carro del supermercado. De pronto escuchó un gran estruendo que provenía justo de delante de él. Levantó la vista y en ese momento sintió como si le acabaran de tirar encima una jarra de agua congelada, la rabia que sentía momentos antes se había desvanecido cuando observó que delante de él se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad en el suelo detrás de otro carro, probablemente el suyo.

Las mejillas de Yuichi enrojecieron y su mente no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Durante un instante se fijó en las facciones del chico: Dios, como decirlo, era…increíble. Se trataba de un muchacho con el pelo largo de una tonalidad azul oscura preciosa hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran del mismo tono azul oscuro pero intenso a la vez. Su tono de piel era ligeramente bronceado, su cuerpo parecía fuerte al tiempo que deportista…

El muchacho se incorporó mirando a Yuichi fijamente a sus ojos marinos, Yuichi enrojecía cada vez más por momentos, su imagen era deslumbrante, normalmente no se fijaba en la calle si un chico le parecía guapo o feo, pero…él era terriblemente guapo, fascinante, en fin, increíble.

El muchacho se acercó a Yuichi y en ningún momento desvió la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo con una tono de voz dulce, realmente preocupado y lo que era aún más extraño…no había seña alguna de enfado por lo ocurrido.

-N-no, estoy bien – logró decir Yuichi con dificultad.

-Me alegro, ha sido un golpe bastante brusco por ambas partes, pero bueno, es mejor que no haya nada que lamentar- sus labios se curvaron en una amplia y agradable sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención chocar contigo, lo cierto es que estaba furioso y…

-Sssh – el muchacho colocó su dedo índice delante de sus labios – no pasa nada, es comprensible, todos tenemos alguna vez un mal día, lo único que hoy a sido tu turno.

Acto seguido tendió su mano derecha ante Yuichi.

-Me llamo Kyou Aizawa, y ¿tú eres…?

-Yuichi Ohira – dijo Yuichi al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con timidez, pero con determinación. El contacto con su piel le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Su mano era cálida y suave.

-Un placer, bueno espero volver a verte, vivo por aquí cerca, en fin, hasta pronto-dijo despidiéndose con una amplia sonrisa.

Dicho esto Kyou se dio la vuelta dejando a Yuichi con la palabra en la boca y una tremenda sorpresa. Yuichi estaba muy confuso, se esforzaba a sobremanera en intentar comprender lo que acababa de sucederle, pero todos estos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando recordó que su madre le estaba esperando enfadada, ya pensaría luego en quién era ese chico, ahora lo importante era llegar a su casa y evitar la gran regañina que tendría su madre preparada para él.

_Himeko-Hi-No-Miko: hey, hola a todos, que sepáis que soy novata en este tipo de género, mi primera historia es hetero, pero como adoro el yaoi y he comprobado que tiene una buena acogida por los lectores he decidido empezar una historia de este tipo.Si es cierto que los dos protagonistas recuerdan bastante a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero os aseguro que no los he sacado de ninguna serie anime, al menos ninguna que yo haya visto. La razon por la que inclui mi historia en la cartegoria de Naruto es porque no podia meter esta historia en ninguna serie conocida puesto que son inventados, otra cosa, la mayoria de las opciones que tuve que escoger para publicar no tengo ni idea de para que eran (es la primera vez en esta pagina) asi que si aparecen cosas que os hacen confundiros os digo de antemano que lo siento. Me gustaría que las personas que lo lean me den su sincera opinión, necesito que me digáis si os gusta el comienzo si os engancha la historia si os parece interesante, en fin… todas esas cosillas que nos motivan a mejorar jeje, bueno no os quiero aburrir, os mando un beso y os animo a leer mucho de lo que os guste ya que es lo mejor que hay. Kisses de Hime-sama XD._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Confesiones a Naoko.**_

Yuichi llegó a su casa lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para evitar la discusión que tendría con su madre. Cuando llegó sentía como si su corazón se saliera de su pecho, se había esforzado demasiado por llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento, he venido lo más rápido posible – dijo Yuichi jadeando, intentando desesperadamente respirar todo el aire que le era posible.

-Está bien Yu, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, si tu hermana no descansa lo suficiente no estará muy fresca para su examen- dijo su madre.

Yuichi descansó unos minutos mientras su madre preparaba la cena, cuando se calmó, decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su hermana, en los días de diario se veían nada más que para las horas de comer.

Llamó con los nudillos un par de veces a su habitación y Naoko desde el interior le indicó que pasara.

-Hola Nao-chan ¿estudiando para variar? –bromeó Yuichi a modo de saludo.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así Yu -contestó sin dejar de mirar su libro de texto.

-Muy bien, pues entonces no me llames Yu, sabes que no me gusta- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana.

-Pues lo mismo te digo con mi nombre- Naoko cogió un rotulador y empezó a subrayar sus apuntes.

-Pero si te gustaba antes, de hecho eras una pesada, hasta que no empecé a llamarte así no me dejaste de dar la vara.

-Como quieras entonces- dijo Naoko con indiferencia.

Transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio y Yuichi se veía incapaz de concentrarse en algo. Aún seguía pensando en esos ojos oscuros que le miraban sin perder el contacto visual ni un segundo, rara vez se había sentido así mirando un chico, y mucho menos se había sonrojado.

-Muy bien, ya que no tomas iniciativa la tomaré yo ¿qué te pasa?- esta vez Naoko dejó sus cosas y giró su silla para ver a su hermano.

-¿Pasarme a mí? No, nada, estoy bien- Yuichi notó que esa contestación era forzada, no le había salido tan natural como quería.

-Te conozco incluso mejor que tu mismo hermanito, y se que no vienes a molestarme a menos que sea para sentirte comprendido- Naoko hablaba como si recitara algo que se supiera de memoria.

De hecho así era, siempre que Yuichi no se sentía bien, le gustaba ir a ver a su querida hermana para recuperar la calma. Su hermana era demasiado persuasiva para su edad, y no digamos la intuición…siempre le había calmado hablar con ella, era la única persona con la que hablar a un alto nivel sentimental en aquella casa.

-Te aseguro que no me pasa nada- Yuichi empezaba a ponerse nervioso, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Con que esas tenemos, lo siento pero voy a tener que recurrir a mis técnicas de convicción.

Dicho esto Naoko se levantó de su silla y se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia su hermano mayor, se inclinó justo delante de él para quedarse a la altura de sus ojos y con un esfuerzo enorme para soportar la risa, puso una cara seria y terriblemente adorable.

-¿No me lo vas a contar?, con lo poco que hablamos, yo siempre te cuento de todo y tu a mi casi nada… no es justo- Naoko adoptó un tono de reproche.

Yuichi se moría de vergüenza, su hermana siempre le hacía la misma jugada porque sabía que Yuichi nunca se resistía a sus encantos, esa cara…esos ojitos…era tan…mona.

-Vale, vale te lo diré, pero deja de mirarme así- exclamó Yuichi visiblemente turbado.

-Buen chico Yu- dijo Naoko satisfecha de su victoria. Simplemente utilizando una de sus monerías lograba hacer de Yuichi lo que quisiera.

-Digamos que he tenido un encontronazo en el supermercado con… - Yuichi se detuvo unos momentos para pensar. ¿Sería conveniente decirle a su hermana que era un chico?, bueno, su hermana era liberal y comprensiva, pero de momento…no diría mucho hasta que se decidiera.

-¿Con…?- interrogó Naoko con curiosidad.

-Con una persona a la que nunca había conocido antes. El caso es que atropellé con el carro a esa persona y cuando hemos hablado me he sentido un poco…extraño-Yuichi volvía a sonrojarse a recordarlo.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio y ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna, de pronto, como si acabara de ver lo ocurrido Naoko se levantó, se volvió a situar enfrente de su hermano y comenzó a reír lo más abiertamente posible, Yuichi se sintió un tanto avergonzado por esa actitud.

-¡Que gracioso, jajajajaja, me va a dar algo!-Naoko se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-No es para ponerse así, además…si quieres reír ahora mismo te doy un motivo…

Dicho esto Yuichi comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su hermana, sabía que era su punto débil conocido al menos.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron parar de jugar cuando escucharon la voz irritada de su madre.

-Llevo llamándoos unos diez minutos ¿se puede saber qué hacéis?,¡bajar de una vez!

Ambos hermanos bajaron a cenar riendo como nunca y durante la cena se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, pero Naoko no se conformó con quedarse callada, ahora vendría su venganza por las cosquillas.

-Bueno Yu, así que te has retrasado comprando, ¿no será que te has encontrado con alguien?

Yuichi enmudeció en el acto, no se esperaba tal comentario, así que contestó lo más natural que pudo para eludir las miradas interrogantes que provenían de sus padres.

-N-no, que va, es sólo que me distraje buscando las cosas, todo aquello está muy mal organizado…

-Ya, ya- fue la respuesta que dio Naoko.

…..-----…..-----…..-----…..----…..-----…..-----….----….----…..-----…..----

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, pero como todos los días, la rutina mañanera se encarga de despertar a los adolescentes para ir al instituto. Como de costumbre, Naoko se encargaba levantar a su hermano que dormía más profundamente que un lirón.

Tras zarandearlo un buen rato optó por hacer lo único que despertaba a Yuichi, pero que le ponía de mal humor. Le quitó la manta, levantó la persiana gritando.

-¡¡Arriba perezoso llegaremos tarde por tu culpa y te recuerdo que tengo examen a primera horaaaaaaa!!

-Tú y tu examen, a ver si me dejáis de dar la lata de una vez- dijo bostezando volviéndose hacia arriba en la cama, mirando el techo de su habitación.

Naoko al ver que no se levantaba, se subió encima de su hermano en una postura un poco comprometedora.

-Te dejaré en paz cuando lleguemos a clase, ahora arriba-dijo con insistencia.

Yuichi no quería levantarse, había pasado toda la noche soñando con Kyou, un sueño en particular le hizo más difícil aún abandonar el mundo de los sueños. Notó entonces algo horrible, su hermana se había subido encima de él, pero cierta zona de su cuerpo había reaccionado acorde a la edad como todas las mañanas, y encima ese sueño… Naoko no podía enterarse de su pequeño problemilla.

Como si su cama fuera de clavos Yuichi saltó fuera lanzando a su hermana al otro lado del colchón

-¿Pero qué haces, te crees que no me he dado cuenta o qué?-dijo Naoko con calma.

Yuichi sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-¿Darte cuenta…de qué?-preguntó más pálido que nunca.

-De tu reacción- dijo Naoko misteriosamente- está claro, pero me parece un poco grotesco teniendo en cuenta de que no tengo cinco años Yu.

-Bueno, verás son cosas que pasan y…

-Ya lo creo, si te duermes pensando en esa persona de la que hablaste ayer, normal que sueñes con ella y…quieres quedarte en la cama para recordarlo.

Yuichi tubo que sentarse para recuperarse del susto, ¿entonces no se había dado cuenta?, o esa respuesta…Yuichi asintió, sonrió a su hermana y fueron ambos a prepararse.

De camino al instituto, Naoko siempre iba escoltada de su hermano. Lo llevaban haciendo desde la mañana en que un grupo de chicos de otro centro intentaron lo que no debían con Naoko, así que Yuichi no volvió a dejarla sola.

La mañana se presentó soleada y agradable, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Yuichi en el instituto de al lado.

El centro de estudios de Yuichi y Naoko estaba unido por la cancha de fútbol a otro instituto, únicamente estaban separados por una valla metálica. Mientras entraban en su instituto Yuichi vio un estuche en el suelo. Lo recogió preguntándose de quién sería cuando escuchó una voz terriblemente familiar.

-Lo siento, mis amigos son unos pesados con esto de jugar con estuches y mira luego a donde lo mandan ¿me lo devuelves?- dijo sonriendo- anda, pero si tú eres…

Yuichi incapaz de articular sonido alguno, se sometió de nuevo a esa mirada fija y penetrante. No podía ser…

-¿K-Kyou? –dijo mientras una ráfaga de calor se subía a sus mejillas.

_Hime-sama: jeje bueno perdón por la espera, estoy de exámenes de fin de evaluación y tengo un poco difícil eso de sentarme a continuar la historia. Espero que os haya gustado aunque se me están planteando serias dudas de adentrarme en el mundo que supone escribir un lemon. Confieso que nunca he escrito uno, pero parece fácil y difícil a la vez a la par que tentador, si me decís si queréis lemon o no, (vamos, que se líen y haya sexo, amor también claro XD), me ayudaréis a decidirme… en fin, nada más que añadir opiniones sinceras quiero si dejáis un comentario XDXD kisses!! Y para los que sepan japo (como yo)XD matta kondo, tsugi no sho, yonde kudasai!!_


End file.
